The challenge/Yuna's team vs. Blinky Bill's team/A Cart Race around Fantasyland
Here is how the kart race challenge begins in Fantasyland Rescue. After hearing from the radio outside, Cruz was even shocked about the race. Cruz Ramirez: (shocked) Oh! Mr. McQueen, let me get this straight. I can join you guys when this road is done. That's the deal, right? Lightning McQueen: Yeah, why? Cruz Ramirez: Because I got a road to finished. Just as she was about to go fast, Lightning realized how worse the road would work. Lightning McQueen: Hold it, Cruz! Hold it! Not so fast! Cruz Ramirez: What? Lightning McQueen: If you go too fast that way, you'll mess up the road and have to scrape it off and start all over again. I should know, I've learned that lesson the hard way. Cruz Ramirez: (furious) This is ridiculous! I hate it when I have a long way like that! (calms down) Sorry, I just wanted us to get to Florida soon. Lightning McQueen: Me too, Radar gave you permission to take a break if you like. And so, she agreed to take a break while Radar keeps an eye on her. Just as they got together, Tom, Blinky, and the others came to see them. Tom Sawyer: Hey, Yuna. How about we have a little race, you, Portal Glow, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, and Dusty against me, Blinky, the CMC, Babs, Gabby, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Cozy Glow, Terramar, and their teams? Princess Yuna: Sure, I got my Fabulous Shooting Star. Portal Glow: I got the Master Portal. Dipper Pines: Where's the Mystery Cart? Apple Bloom (Human): Mystery Cart? Mabel Pines: You know, the Mystery Shack Golf Cart. Dipper Pines: We use it to drive around Gravity Falls manytimes before. Blinky Bill: I'll bet you two are good racers, even for a couple of teenage humans. Dipper Pines: You know it, Blinky. Mabel Pines: Let's do this. Gallus (Human): Alright, now we're talking. So, they all gathered together at the racing alley as Professor Seaspray begins referring. Professor Seaspray: Greetings, Everyone. Terramar: We're ready when you are, Professor Seaspray. Professor Seaspray: That'll do, Terramar. Ladies and Gentlemen, start... your... engines! Lightning McQueen: Speed. I'm speed. Float like a Cadillac, sting like a Beemer. At last, the four teams make ready to start their engines. Sky Beak (Human): Alright now, Everyone. On your mark... Get ready... Get set... (waved down his flag) Go! And so, the race begins as the racers begin racing across the desert field. Princess Yuna: I will see you at the finish line, Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom (Human): No, I will see you first. Along the way to the finish line suddenly, Cruz accidentally crashes into a cactus pit when she slips on spilled oil. Lightning McQueen: Cruz, are you okay!? Cruz Ramirez: I think I'm okay. Professor Seaspray: Oh my, that must've been quite an accident. Mater: Hold on, Cruz, I'll have you out of there in no time. Cruz Ramirez: Thanks, Mater. So, Mater fished her out and goes on last. That evening, Cruz continued fixing the road as she gets energy gas. Cruz Ramirez: Okay, I'm all filled up and ready to continue on fixing the road. Lightning McQueen: (in memories) If you go too fast that way, you'll mess up the road and have to scrape it off and start all over again. Cruz Ramirez: Not too fast... not too slow... but just in the medium amount. So, she kept on fixing the road and never stop until she finally reached to where it ends. That night, Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper and Mabel spends the night at Twilight's house. Princess Yuna: Thanks for letting us sleep at your home tonight, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle (Human): You're welcome, Yuna, let me know if you need anything. Dipper Pines: Okay, we will. Portal Glow: I'm gonna go see Calico. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Okay, see you in the morning. As Twilight left for the time being, Portal Glow grabbed her gear to see Calico. Apple Bloom (Human): (notices Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Those must be the Journals of Ford Pines. Babs Seed (Human): How did you get those anyway? Princess Yuna: He gave them to me, I’ve restored the first three with my magic from being burned down completely. Sweetie Belle (Human): Let me guess. Bill Cipher? Dipper Pines: He certainly did. Mabel Pines: It's a long story. Princess Yuna: There was the Nightmare Family, Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Cerberus the Nightmare Train, and Daybreaker. Nightmare Moon is my mama's evil version and Daybreaker is my Aunt Celestia's. Dipper Pines: Bill Cipher is an evil, yellow, demonic, monstrous, optic triangle guy with a black top hat and a bow tie. He used to be my Great Uncle Ford's friend until he finds out his true evil plan and betrayed him after Fiddleford H. McGucket got a glimpse. Bill works for Gideon Gleeful to get inside Grunkle Stan's mind to find the code for the deed of the Mystery Shack. Then, Bill used my body as a puppet before Mabel's sock puppet show. And then, he released Weirdmageddon, his friends and destroyed the first three Journals with a fiery flaming spell. Bill was killed by Grunkle Stan when he tricked him going to his mind by switching clothes and Ford uses the Memory Gun to erase him. Mabel Pines: There was a group of baddest criminals called the Fearsome Crooks led by Negaduck and one of the Powerpuff Girls' main enemies, Mojo Jojo. Princess Yuna: There was Jackson Storm, a blue and black race car who always making Lightning McQueen extremely jealous of him. Lightning tries to catch up with Storm but one of his back tires popped, skidded out of control, hits a wall, flies into an air and into a barrel roll. But, Lightning helps Cruz by becoming a crew chief and she beats Storm by flipping over him and won Florida 500. Dipper Pines: There's also Dusty's rival, Ripslinger, and his goons, Ned and Zed. They were jealous of Dusty Crophopper and he beat him to won the Wings Around the Globe Rally. Mabel Pines: There was Christine, an evil, female, red and white 1958 Plymouth Fury car. She was awakened and brought back to life by Bill Cipher. Now, she was the commander of the Nightmare Family and Bill. Princess Yuna: There was the Knight Automated Roving Robot aka K.A.R.R., a prototype of the car in the future. He is the predecessor of the Knight Industries Two Thousand aka K.I.T.T.. Dipper Pines: There was a huge group of villains known as the League of Villains, leaded by one of Jimmy Neutron's enemies, King Goobot, and Lord Nooth. Princess Yuna: Now, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, the League of Villains, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine and K.A.R.R. gathers all the villains, wanted to steal all the 13 Journals, rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon and end all the worlds including Equestria, Beyond it, the Island of Sodor, Disneyland aka the World of Disney, Dreamland, Radiator Springs, Thomasville, Propwash Junction, Gravity Falls, Zootopia, the LEGO worlds, CN City, Nicktropolis, Unikingdom, the other worlds and of course, Fantasyland, as we know it. Blinky Bill: You don't say, you guys have been through a lot of trouble form their undoing. Princess Yuna: Yep. Diamond Tiara (Human): That explains a lot. Portal Glow: You guys don't know the half of it. Dipper Pines: That's why we need a lot of help we can get. So, Apple Bloom, are you, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs, Gabby, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Sandbar, Smolder, Ocellus, Yona, Gallus, Silverstream, Terramar, Cozy Glow, Blinky Bill, Tom Sawyer and their pals willing to help us out in our time of need? Yona (Human): Yona happy to help new friends. Apple Bloom (Human): We're in. Portal Glow: Very good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got an orca to find and return the favor. As Portal Glow came to the docks at the beach, Fluttershy's orca friend, Calico came to see her. Portal Glow: Hi, Calico, just thought I've spend the night with you as a way of saying thanks for saving my life. Then, Calico blows his sprout to be friendly to Portal Glow. Portal Glow: (giggles) I like you too, Calico. I hope your family isn't too worried about you. But with that, Calico shook his head showing that his family are taking it well. Portal Glow: (sighed) I missed my family, my mom, my dad, and the rest of my friends back home. Then, Portal Glow petted Calico as he showed a gentle kindness. Portal Glow: Good night, Calico, pleasant dreams. So, Portal Glow slept with her sleeping bag as Calico sleeps alongside her. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225